


Night Light

by Bookaholic_and_Proud



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Flirting, M/M, Nico Has Nightmares, Poor Nico, Will just wants to help, some stargazing, the Hades Cabin is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholic_and_Proud/pseuds/Bookaholic_and_Proud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is having nightmares and his friends are starting to get worried.<br/>That's a terrible summary, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will knocked on the Hades cabin door and waited for an answer. The door swung open and Nico stood, a blanket hooked around his shoulder like a cape.

“Hey Will,” Nico said tiredly, “what’s up?”

“Are you alright?” Will asked, taking in the dark bags under his eyes.

Nico’s eyebrows scrunched together, “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You don’t look alright." 

“I’m fine Will, did you need something?” 

Will narrowed his eyes then gave up knowing Nico would never tell him what it was if he didn’t want to, he shrugged, “I just wanted to know if you’d want to go to breakfast with me.”

Nico perked up, “Yeah, sure, just give me a sec.” He closed the door and returned a few minutes later, his normal outfit of black on. “Let’s go."

They walked in silence and Will really wanted to ask if Nico was really alright, but he didn’t. “So,” he started awkwardly, “how was New Rome last week?” 

Nico’s face lit up in a small smile, “it was good. It was nice to see Hazel and Reyna again.” 

“Maybe we could go together next time and you could show me all the sights,” Will suggested.

“That would be fun,” Nico quietly said, “I think you would like the downtown area.”

Will smiled and led them to a table, “You stay here and I’ll get us some breakfast.” Will went the the buffet table, leaving Nico at the empty table.

When Will returned the table was anything but empty. The seven were there plus Calypso, and Nico was fast asleep. He set the plate down in front of him and looked around. “anyone know what’s up with Nico recently?” he asked the rest.

“I were going to ask you the same,” Piper said, looking at the innocent look on Nico’s sleeping form. “He has looked a little tired lately, does anyone know why?”

Everyone shrugged or shook their head and Will glanced at Nico worriedly. “If he wants to tell us we’ll listen, but let’s not pry,” Annabeth suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to eating, leaving Nico asleep. 

Will woke Nico up at the end of breakfast. “Hey Nico,” Will said, gently shaking the other boy, “you have to get up, Percy said that you’re teaching some of the younger kids sword fighting.”

Nico grumbled something that Will couldn’t understand so he shook him again. “Come on Nico you sleep like the dead.”

“Just let me stay here, it’s nice,” Nico whispered in a dream like state.

“Nico, it’s nine and you have stuff to do, besides it’s not healthy to sleep all day.” 

“Fine,” Nico snapped. He stood up and stretched then marched off in the direction of the arena. 

“Wait,” Will called, “Nico, you didn’t eat anything.” 

Nico waved without looking back and kept walking. Will watched until he couldn’t see Nico anymore. He didn’t want to just let Nico walk away when he was obviously dealing with something. He just wanted to help, but he didn’t know how. 

~~~

Nico slumped to dinner, still tired from not sleeping at all the night before. He had had terrible nightmares, bringing back the memories of Tartarus that he wished he’d forget, but you could never forget Tartarus.  
He sat down between his friends, trying to ignore the worried looks he was getting, especially Will. He ate his dinner, consisting of a small amount of BBQ and some salad, which got some of the eyes off him but not all.  
“Nico, you coming to the campfire tonight?” Jason asked.

He thought for a moment, “Yeah that would be fun.” The worried turned into surprised, “What?” he asked, “it’s not like I never go to campfires.” He glanced around and noticed Will gave him a suspicious look. He shook it off and turned to talk to Jason, trying to get the attention off of him. 

~~~

They walked to the campfire together then split up to sit with their siblings. Calypso sat next to Leo and of course Annabeth and Percy didn’t part. Nico stood awkwardly trying to decide what the best option was for him when an arm snaked it’s way around his shoulders. Nico turned and looked at Will who was smiling down at him. “Want to sit with me?” Will asked, his eyes never leaving Nico’s.

Nico shrugged, “doesn’t look like I’m getting any better offers so, sure.” Will laughed as he pulled them in the direction of the Apollo cabin, sitting them in the front row, right in front of the fire. They watched the flames change color as everyone filed in and the atmosphere brightened. 

Throughout the night Will’s arm never moved from around his shoulders and Nico had to admit he liked being this close to Will, even if he got to hear Will’s off pitch singing from up close. Somehow it made the evening better.  
As the fire started to die down Nico started to panic. He didn’t want to go back to his cabin. It would be dark and he would be alone. Nico’s smile melted off his face as his friends gathered around to walk to the cabins. His eyes roamed around the faces of the group hoping that anyone of them would offer something better than the nightmares. As they started to turn away ready to go back to their own cabins Nico spoke, “Wait.” He tried to keep the desperateness out of his voice as he continued, “does anyone want to stargaze on the roof of the Hades cabin. It has a great view.” He hoped that no one saw through his charade. Everyone looked at him questionly, he had never been one to initiate a hangout time. He just shrugged, “So, how about it?” 

“I’m in,” Jason said, followed by the agreement of the rest. They walked with Nico to the side of the cabin and up the ladder that Nico had placed there months ago. He stepped onto the top and made room for the others as they came up behind him. They settles down, all of their heads in the middle of a circle staring up at the stars.

They laid there for an hour before everyone decided to leave. “This was really beautiful, but I’m starting to fall asleep, I’ll you guys at breakfast,” Piper said, sitting up and making her way to the ladder.

“I’m with Pipes, we should all get our sleep, capture the flag is tomorrow,” Jason added following behind Piper. 

Soon Percy helped up Annabeth and they headed to the side, “It was great Nico, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Annabeth said before going down the ladder. 

“Same with us,” Leo said, dragging Calypso behind him. That left Nico alone with Will, who was contently lying on the roof still looking at the stars. 

“Are you leaving to?” Nico quietly asked. 

“Not unless you want me to,” Will said, “though it is kinda cold out now.” 

Nico slid closer to Will, not sure why he thought he should. He wasn’t left wondering for too long when Will snuggled into his side. “When did you find this place anyway?”

“Well,” Nico started, “I couldn’t sleep one night and,” he waved a hand above them motioning to the stars.

Will turned suddenly so he could look at Nico, “Are you alright Nico? I mean really, who’ve been acting differently.” 

Nico didn’t look at Will because he knew that he would have to tell him and he just couldn’t bring himself to do it yet. He wasn’t ready to open up, or to trust in someone again. He still felt like the kid that had just lost his sister, the one that had spent his childhood in a memory altering casino, the one that’s best friend was a ghost. He knew that he could get better he just needed a little more time to do it and as much as he didn’t want to go to sleep that night he really didn’t want to face Will right now more. 

“I’m alright,” Nico told, “but now that I think about it it is getting late.” He took a chance and glanced at Will and was not surprised when what he got was a skeptical look. “Hey, you’ve got to get your beauty sleep don’t you?” He left no room to reply as he went to the ladder. He made his way down the with Will soon going after him. When they both stood with their feet on the ground Nico turned to Will, “Good night Will.” He trudged inside ready to face another sleepless night. 

~~~

Will watched for another month as Nico would stumble out of his cabin each morning, the dark circle under his eyes becoming more prominent. He was getting more and more worried as he watched Nico eat less and less at each meal. All he wanted to do was help but how could he when he didn’t know what was wrong in the first place?

Then one particular night, when all of his siblings were asleep along with the rest of the camp he sat on the Apollo cabin’s porch and watched the stars like he did that night weeks ago. He knew that something had been wrong then and something was wrong now and he was going to find out how to help. 

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a noise coming from the direction of the added on cabins. He looked around hoping the harpies weren’t prowling about and jogged off. As he approached the cabins he heard it again but clearer this time. It sounded like a muffled scream and he frantically looked around hoping to find the source. He walked closer to each of the individual cabins listening intently for the sound again. He stopped suddenly outside the Hades cabin and looked at the ominous black columns and porch. He really hoped that Hades wouldn’t kill him for what he was going to do.

Will went inside, the door creaking as it opened. He scanned the room desperately trying to find Nico in the harsh blackness. He felt around and his hand caught on a bed frame, it was cold to the touch most likely like everything else in the room. Probably like Nico to. Will shuddered at the thought and squinted trying to see past two feet in front of him. He was successful when in the far right corner his eyes caught a faint glowing. As he walked closer, careful to not hit anything, he saw that is was a light covered by a sheet. 

“Nico?” he whispered as loud as he dared. When there was no response he knelt down and tugged at the sheet. It came loose and as it fell the light source was uncovered revealing a small, yet bright, night light in the shape of a star. Will looked at the huddled figure that had taken refuge next to the light. 

Nico had another blanket wrapped around his shoulders and head. He was pressed against the side of the cabin as if trying to somehow escape. Will scooted closer and placed a hesitant hand on Nico’s, who was clutching the end of the blanket like his life depended upon it.

“Can you look at me Nico?” he asked, his forehead coming together to form creases of worry. It took awhile before he got a response but when he did he got a look at Nico’s face. Tears were dripping down his pale cheeks making paths that reflected the soft glow. The dark circles could also be seen along with the hollow of his cheeks. The sight made Will’s heart hurt as he took it in. Before he understood what he was doing he had brought his hands to Nico’s shoulders and pulled him to his chest. Nico collapsed against him in a new round of rib shaking sobs that seemed to echo in Will’s head. He held him for so long that he no longer knew what time it was. He held him till his sobs turned to occasional sniffles. He held him till Nico had brought his own arms around Will hugging him back tentatively. When Will thought that Nico was a little better, good enough to talk, he asked, “Would you like to talk about it?” 

At first Nico shook his head but it turned slowly into a nod. And that was how Will got to hear how Nico had made it through Tartarus, and the casino, and his sister, and anything that was weighing on Nico’s heart. Will was saddened at the thought that this was the first time Nico had ever really opened up to someone and how happy he was that it was him. 

Will looked down when Nico had paused and was surprised to find that Nico was already looking at him with watery eyes. He was about to say something when Nico beat him to it, “I’m scared of the dark.” It was the softest whisper that Will had ever heard in his life, but it rattled inside of his head.

“Well,” he started, looking into the darkest brown eyes he’d come to know very well, “it’s a good thing that you have a night light.” And he was not referring to the small star hovering at his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to write then I thought, but here it is. I had to decide on two different ways I could have taken it. I hope it's along the lines of what people wanted.

Will woke up to silence in the Hades cabin, the only noise was the rustling of sheets as he moved his legs. He stretched his arm around the blankets in a sleepy fog, hoping to find his boyfriend among them. When he had no success he glanced around the room, his eye catching on the small night light in the corner. It spread a noticeable, yellow haze around the room, a sign that was always there. The corners of his mouth turned upward at the sight, happy to know that the little thing had helped Nico, even if he had been embarrassed to admit it at first. He sat up against the backboard of the bed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. 

A creaking from the roof made Will look up and sigh. He pulled himself to his feet, looking for his shirt on the chest at the foot of the bed. He found it and shrugged it on, continuing to look for his shoes and pants that were somewhere on the floor of the uncommonly clean cabin. When he had finally found them underneath another bunk he threw them on with fumbling, tired hands. As he was about to leave he grabbed a blanket and put it around his shoulders, then proceeded to trudge out the door into the cold of the night. He stepped off the porch and went around the side of the cabin until he could make out the ladder that was now hidden in the bushes along the side. 

He grasped the flimsy rope of the ladder and awkwardly made his way up with his still half asleep mind. It was a surprise that he had gotten up at all without falling off at least once. When he had finally made it to the top and was sitting on the side, he let himself breathe in the cold night air that was tinted with the smell of the strawberries growing in the distance. He slowly turned around and saw what he had expected. Nico was curled up and staring at the stars, not giving any notice to Will as he approached. Will sat next to him for awhile, just looking at the sky, waiting till he knew Nico would be ready. When he finally turned his head toward Will, Will looked down at him with concern clear in the creases of his scrunched eyebrows. Nico didn’t say anything and Will understood and pulled him into his lap, wrapping the blanket around both of them. After a moment Nico hugged Will back, his hands fisting into Will’s shirt. Will tightened his grip on Nico’s small frame, bringing them closer together. He rested his head on top of Nico’s after placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, and Nico snuggled into Will’s chest. 

They sat there for awhile unmoving, enjoying the warmth that they had under the blanket and the comfortable silence that they had sunken into. Nico moved his face so he could see the stars above them, his breath becoming softer. At last Will spoke, breaking the silence with a whisper, “I thought you knew you could always come to me.”

Nico shifted slightly. “You looked so peaceful,” he murmured, the words vibrating against Will’s chest, “I didn’t want to wake you.” 

Will pushed Nico away so he could look at him in the eye, “I don’t care if I’m having the best dream I’ve ever had, I will be there, I want to be there, because you are more important than anything I can dream about.” He brought his hand to Nico’s pale cheek and ran his thumb back and forth. Nico leaned forward so that their foreheads could touch and let his eyes flutter shut. 

He let out a breath and opened his eyes, looking into the deep blue ones. “I love you,” Nico said in something that was quieter than a whisper. He watched as a smile formed on his boyfriend's lips and couldn’t help the tentative smile that grew on his.

“And I love you,” Will said delicately, bringing his hand to Nico’s neck. Nico shivered, though Will’s hand was warm from being under the blanket. He slowly guided their lips together in a sweet and simple kiss. Though they’ve had many kisses before, this one, Nico knew, was his favorite. 

When they had pulled back Will whispered, “as much as I love sitting on top of this roof I think I’d rather be inside.” 

Nico nodded, “I was thinking the same thing.” 

~~~~~

Nico woke with a start, jumping out of bed at the sound of a loud thump. He sat up and leaned over on to Will’s side of the bed, which was now unoccupied. “Will?” Nico asked, uncertain to where his boyfriend had gone. He was greeted by a round of muffled curses and another thump. Nico crawled to the edge and looked over the side of the bed. Will was laying on the ground holding the back of his head with his right hand. “Are you alright?” Nico asked.

“Never been better,” was Will’s snark reply. Nico rolled his eyes and went to sit by Will on the ground. He took Will’s left hand in his and helped him into a sitting position. 

“Did you fall off the bed?” Nico asked, not really sure in this situation whether he should be amused or concerned. 

“Yes,” Will said quickly, “I had a dream that-- nevermind, let’s go back to bed.” Will stood and crawled back under the covers, leaving Nico to wonder what he was going to say. He didn’t ask though and went to lay beside him, curling into Will’s body. He drifted into a deep sleep as Will pretended beside him. He didn’t really want to close his eyes anymore. 

~~~~~

“Hey, are you alright?” Nico asked, for the fourth time that day. It had been two weeks since Will had fallen off the bed and he didn’t seem to be getting better. He had begun to talk less than usual, which more than just Nico had observed, and it was beginning to make him wonder what was going on. 

“I’m fine, honestly. I don’t get why you keep asking.” Will said, avoiding eye contact. Nico’s eyebrows furrowed but he shook it off again and went back to eating his breakfast. Every now and again he’d cast a glance to see what Will was doing, but he always seemed to be staring into his cereal. 

~~~~~

Nico was seriously starting to get worried about Will. He didn’t know what was happening anymore. He sat on his bunk, thinking about the last two weeks and whether or not he had done something to upset Will in that time. He hoped that Will would sneak away from his siblings and come over like he usually would. 

This night he was late, which was unlike him. Will was generally a very punctual person, preferring to be early rather than late. Nico looked up at Will when he entered, diverting his stare from the night light. “Oh,” Nico said quietly, “I thought you weren’t coming.”

Will tilted his head, “why wouldn’t I?” He seemed to ask it with general confusion which lightened Nico’s mood, but only slightly.

“Well I just thought,” Nico started, but cut off the sentence not wanting to finish it. Will looked at him curiously and sat down on the bed, resting his back against the top. He pulled Nico to him so that he was resting against his chest. “Will?” Nico asked, but once again paused not sure if he should continue. He turned over his question in his head again and again.

In the meantime Will shifted, “what?” Nico pressed the back of his head into Will’s chest and Will wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, waiting for him to continue. 

Suddenly Nico pulled out of Will’s grasp and swiveled around to meet his concerned eyes. “Are you okay?” He knew he had asked that question a billion times in the last two weeks and he knew he wasn’t going to get an honest answer. 

 

Will looked shocked and slowly opened his mouth, “Yeah,” he started, “I’m fine.” 

Nico narrowed his eyes, “Then how come I don’t believe you?” They stared at each other for a long time before Nico spoke again, “Will I know when you’re lying to me, we’ve been together long enough for me to understand you and it hurts to know that you don’t want to share something that’s obviously bothering you.”

Will’s head fell as if he was exhausted, “I’m sorry, Neeks, I’ve just been having,” he scrambled for the right words before saying, “bad dreams,” in a murmur. 

Nico’s eyebrows shot up, “You’ve been having nightmares?” Nico asked. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped.” 

Will shook his head slowly from side to side, “I just didn’t want to bother you. I know that you’re still dealing with yours and I didn’t want to burden you more, and--” he trailed off.

Nico took Will’s hands in his, his forehead creased with how much his face was scrunched up in apprehension. When he finally looked up, Will’s head was bent. Nico let go of one of Will’s hands and brought it to Will’s cheek, just as Will had done the night on the roof three months ago. 

“Will,” he said lightly, brushing his thumb over the other’s cheek, “you are never a burden, nor will you ever be. Just because I have my own problems doesn’t mean that your’s are any less important. We help each other, okay?” he waited for Will to nod before continuing, “you have been there for me every single time I’ve needed you, this isn’t a one way relationship. I can help you, I want to help you. You just need you to let me in.”

The silence stretched between them, until Will lifted his chin. Nico could see Will’s eyes shining with unshed tears, and he smiled the small smile he always did when he was unsure.  
“Next time,” Nico said, “you’ll talk to me right?” 

“Yeah, thanks Neeks,” Will said. He brought his arms around Nico and held him tightly.

“Now I don’t know about you,” Nico muffled into Will’s neck, “but I would really like to get some sleep tonight.” 

Will hugged Nico tighter, “I think I would like that.” He gave Will a quick peck on the forehead before pulling the blanket around the both of them and snuggling into the warmth. They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, both soundly asleep. There was no nightmares that night in the Hades cabin, only the silence of peaceful dreams. 

In the corner, the little star light dimmed till there was hardly any light coming from it. There was no longer a need for it, the two boys had found something brighter and better than anything the night light could produce. They were all each other would need. And that’s all they could ever want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I was originally only going to have it be the first part but then I thought about it and Will would probably have had some nightmares to, just as anyone after a war would have, so I wrote the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So... How'd you like it?


End file.
